plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The prank wars
Happy April Fool's Day everyone I made this in advance as I may not be able to create it on the day itself. (I'm serious here) Cast: Iamarepeater AKA Iama Sunflower AKA Sunny Milesprower2 (Cameo) AKA MP2 Wintermelon43 (Cameo) AKA WM43 Yaseen.ibrahim.90 (Cameo) AKA YI90 The story Scene: Plantia common room Iama: (Reading a book) Sunny: (Goes towards Iama from behind and burst open a paper bag) (Blam!) Iama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Turns towards Sunflower in anger) Sunny: April Fools! Iama: (Thinking: Let the prank war began) Score: Iama: 0 Sunny: 1 Next day: Sunny (In bathrobe): Iamarepeater, have you seen my dress? Iama: In the closet. (Thinking: Have a nice day scratching yourself) Sunny: Thanks. (Put on dress and started scratching herself a lot) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Iama: Take that! (:D) (The dress was filled with itchy powder added by Iamarepeater) Score: Iama: 1 Sunny:1 Following day..... Iama: Let's see what's in the fridge. (Open fridge and then SPLOT) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pied! Sunny: (From corridor) Hee Hee. Score: Iama: 1 Sunny: 2 Later on..... Sunny: Iamarepeater, I'm going to get the newspaper. Iama: Ok. (Heh Heh. I bet you will be ruined when people discover the cut out holes I made on your dress) 20 minutes later: Sunny: (Burst through the door) IAMAREPEATER! YOU ARE SO GONNA APPEAR IN THE OBITUARY SECTION! Iama: :P Score: Iama: 2 Sunny: 2 Another day, another prank. Iama: These food taste delicious. You should cook more of these food. Sunny: Thanks Iamarepeater. It's because I added laxative to the food. Iama: Laxative? ARGHHHHHHHHHH! I need the toilet! (Rush to toilet) Sunny: Heh Heh! (Reveals stash of toilet paper) Let's see if you can live with a dirty backside. Iama: (In toilet) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's no toilet paper! Score: Iama: 2 Sunny: 4 (Double prank attack) Later on at the supermarket. Sunny: (Waiting in line then whoopise daisy. She let off a gas) MP2: Eww. Who let off a gas? WM43: Not me. YI90: Or me. Sunny: (Putt)(Another gas attack) MP2, WM43 and YI90: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! (Run for it) Sunny: But guys...... (Putt) Where is that sound's coming from? (Putt)(Take out wallet, which was making the farting sound) How can my wallet make such a sound? (Opens wallet and saw the device which was making the sound.) IAMAREPEATER! Meanwhile.... Iama: (Pressing the fart-sound making device) I wonder if it is still working. Later on at the computer..... Iama: Let's see what is on Plantube. (Go to homepage) Wait. (Burst out laughing) OMG! I see Sunflower letting off the gas in the supermarket. View is 3 billion over 3 hours and the description says: See this Sunflower proves her sentence wrong. Sentence: I never fart in public. Sunny: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Iama: (Turns towards Sunflower) :P Score: Iama: 4 (Double prank attack) Sunny: 4 Last day of prank war. Iama: You want to give up? Sunny: Yes. Let's shake hands. Iama: Sure. (They shake hands and both had a shocking good time) Sunny and Iama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ehm, Nevermind. Now it's called a truce. THE END! Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics